An elevator comprises a car that is movable in a hoistway to several landings. An elevator control system responds to passenger service requests and provides commands to motion and door subsystems to satisfy the requests while providing status information displays to the passengers indicative of the position and direction of travel of the car. The passenger service requests are provided in the control system via car/hall fixtures such as call buttons and key switches. Other fixtures, such as jewels, lanterns and displays provide the status information to the passengers. The fixtures are connected to a controller by cables, with at least one wire associated with each fixture and function. A traveling cable is connected between the car and the "stationary" equipment. It is desirable to reduce the number of conductors in the traveling cable to minimize weight. It is also desirable to reduce the number of connections that need to be made in the field to reduce installation expense and the possibility of miswiring. This is pertinent in the case of the traveling cable and for the cable connecting the stationary fixtures to the controller which is typically located in a machine room.